


What Are Your Intentions

by LadyMinato



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Idk wtf this even is, Implied InoSaku, Ino has a brother complex, Just a story about my two OTPS, M/M, Mild NaruSasu, My First AO3 Post, No ninja, Sasuke and Sakura are BFFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMinato/pseuds/LadyMinato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino decides that it's finally time to see what Sasuke's intentions are with her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Your Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so honestly, I have no idea where this came from. It was really spur of the moment. I was reading a few NaruSasu fanfics and I just kept noticing how only Naruto gets the third degree, and Sasuke has someone like Itachi, or another good friend to be over protective. So I just thought 'that's not fair' and this happened. I apologize.

 

 _To: Sasuke Uchiha_  
_From: Ino Yamanaka  
__Hey cutie pie. I’d like to have a chat with you. Can you meet me at Root Cafe in say, about thirty minutes?_  

Ino sent the text message as she lazed on her couch, skin tight light denim skinny jeans on, with a plain white shirt. She reread the message a couple of times, her eyes a tad bit dull as she waited for a response. At the moment the house was empty, minus her. Even her dog was at the groomers at the moment, so she was all alone. It was merely two minutes ago that she’d decided that Sasuke would occupy her time. It was long overdue, after all.

It seemed that Sasuke was the best friend of Ino’s current object of affection. He was almost attached to Sakura at the hip and vise versa. With the two always being together, and Ino now becoming an almost fixed part of Sakura’s life, the two were bound to have to share Sakura. The two didn’t mind, in fact they actually seemed to be able to get along. They were the types who could throw insults at each other, a battle of wit, just because they were both clever little shits.

But it seemed that Sasuke would become more than just that. Unbeknownst to either girls, Sasuke and Naruto had begun seeing each other. Obviously, Naruto had been hiding his relationship from Ino, simply because he knew exactly how overprotective she was. Except Naruto must’ve forgot just how nosey his little sister could be. All it took was a couple of swipes through his phone while he was in the shower, and she could tell by their text messages that the two were forming something quite serious. It was then that Ino knew that she had to talk to the raven haired man. It was Ino’s prerogative to figure out just what his intentions were with her brother.

Sasuke Uchiha had a reputation, and it wasn’t a very good one. He was known to date around, spending his significant other’s money as he pleased. Ino had even heard around that he’d made one man bankrupt. It didn’t surprise her, Sasuke was born into a very high maintenance family. His family was rich, and honestly, if Ino were under the same circumstances, she’d probably do the exact same as him.

Except, she wasn’t under the same circumstances, she was on the other end of the spectrum. Ino couldn’t even attempt to stand by and just watch how everything would unfold. She was too over protective of her idiotic brother to let that happen. While she may personally like Sasuke, Ino’s loyalty would always remain with her brother.

The woman didn’t even blink as she heard a ping from her iPhone. She picked it up from where it was resting on her lap, and unlocked her phone with her fingerprint, eyeing the message that appeared before her.

 _To: Ino Yamanaka_  
_From: Sasuke Uchiha  
__Sure? That sounds cool, I’ll meet you there. Make me wait more than five minutes and I’m leaving._  

That made Ino chuckle. She sat up and lifted her arms above her head to stretch, a yawn escaping her mouth.

 _To: Sasuke Uchiha_  
_From: Ino Yamanaka  
__Okay, okay, don’t get your panties in a twist, Princess._  

 _To: Ino Yamanaka_  
_From: Sasuke Uchiha  
__Bitch._  

The blonde’s laughter rang throughout the empty apartment.

It was around 2:30 when Ino pulled up to the cafe parking lot. It was a nice summer day. It wasn’t too hot out, the clouds were out, birds were chirping, and there was a light breeze.

The twenty-two year old stepped out of her car in the same clothes from just a bit earlier. Adorning her feet were tan sandals, showcasing her purple toenails. It was one of those days where Ino could let her waist length hair down because it was cool enough. A large yellow prada purse rested in the crook of her elbow and her phone remained in her hand as she locked the car door and made her way inside the homey cafe.

Root Cafe was a place she’d come to all the time when she was a teenager. She and her best friend Hinata had been in this place countless times either over ogling at the barista’s or losing themselves in their studies with the warm aroma of coffee and little sweets.

As Ino neared the cafe, she saw the familiar back of her ‘date’ about five steps from the door himself, except he was walking away. Checking her phone, she realized she was seven minutes late. The blonde giggled to herself as she realized that Sasuke was serious. “Hey, Princess!” Ino called out, waving dramatically when she saw the man turn around, only to glare at her. “Come on, I was only a few minutes late!” When it looked like he might just continue on his way away from the cafe, she raised an eyebrow. “If you don’t get your ass over here I’m coming over there to get you, and if I do you're not gonna like it!”

Hah, that got him walking.

It was during his walk towards her did Ino take the time to take in his appearance. The man was gorgeous, that much was obvious. He was dressed in loose denim jeans that were obviously too nice not to be name brand, probably something like “True Religion”. Sasuke was wearing some brand new shoes, Ino didn’t even know what they were but they looked like they were worth more than her rent. What really got Ino though, was that Sasuke was wearing a bright orange hoodie. One that was too big for him.

One that belonged to Naruto Uzumaki.

Ino’s hands clenched, nude painted acrylic nails digging into her flesh as she kept her face from showing her inner turmoil. As he came face to face with her, she unclenched her hands and sent him a confident smile. “Well, well, don’t you just look edible.” She purred out, running a finger down his covered arm.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave her a small smirk. “Hn. Hurry up, let’s go inside. You’re lucky I wasn’t long gone already.”

Ino didn’t even give him the satisfaction of an excuse as she merely rolled her eyes and turned so that they could both walk into the Cafe. They were hit with the smell of coffee as the door closed behind them. A content sigh escaped her mouth as she looked around for a good seat. A nostalgic feeling washed over her as she began to walk to her familiar two seater, right by a window.She was surprised when Sasuke - behaving like a true gentlemen - pulled her chair out for her to sit down. With a raised eyebrow, Ino sat down without question, letting him scoot her towards the table.

Once he took a seat across from her, the two eyed each other down. Each analyzing the other. The two sat there like this for a couple of minutes, only talking when a barista came their way and asked if she could get them anything. It was obvious the barista was looking at Ino, yet the woman paid her no mind and simply told her that she would like a large caramel cappuccino, and an extra large cookie. The blonde tilted her head to the side in curiosity when Sasuke ordered a large black coffee, extra sugar. He merely turned to her and gave her the finger. “I may or may not have a coffee problem.” Was all he said.

In a few minutes, they had their drinks and her cookie, and the two were back to their silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but you could see both of their brains working,  thinking of what they was to say to another. Finally, Sasuke broke the silence. “I saw you turn down that barista girl. I may be gay, but I know a cute bitch when I see one. I’m guessing you’re actually taking Sakura serious?”

Ino snorted at his words. “As a heart attack.” She said simply. When Sasuke gave her a look, she decided to elaborate. “I looked like a goddess the first night you met me. I send her countless text messages throughout the day. I spend the night constantly. Yes, Sasuke, I’m taking her seriously.” She told him.

When she received a hum in response, Ino decided that it was time to start talking about what she’d come here for. “Sasuke, do you know my relationship with Naruto?” She asked him, pointedly glancing at his bright orange hoodie. When all Ino got was a sharp glare, the woman decided to continue her explanation. “Naruto is my brother.”

It took everything in her not to laugh at Sasuke’s shocked expression. He looked like a fish out of water. “Y-you’re his….. his…..” It was then that something inside Sasuke’s brain clicked, and a look of realization dawned on him.

An amused smile came to Ino’s lips. “Yes, Sasuke. I’m his younger sister. Not biologically, mind you. I was adopted into Naruto’s family when I was just a baby. My parents were killed in an accident. Mom and Dad still wanted me to have a piece of my biological parents with me, so they let me keep my own last name.” She explained. Ino noticed the way Sasuke’s eyes softened at her words, though not by much. “I grew up with Naruto. I’ve always seen him as a real big brother. He helped me learn how to walk, he beat up the boys who used to pull my hair.” Ino sighed, and a fond smile came to her lips. “Naruto was the first person I told that I was a lesbian. Even before he came out of the closet himself. He was the only person I trusted not to judge me, because he’s my big brother.” Pale blue eyes stared sharply into obsidian ones. “I need you to understand, Sasuke, that Naruto is the most important thing in the world to me. I love him more than anything.”

That was when Ino’s eyes grew darker as she eyed him carefully, taking note of how he seemed understanding, yet on edge. “I can read you, Sasuke. You dress better than any game designer I’ve seen. You’re spoiled as hell, I can tell what you’re about just by the expensive ass cologne you’re wearing. What is that? Kilian?” She questioned, not bothering to wait for a response from the handsome young man.

“Naruto has never had those kind of luxuries. When Mom and Dad died, Naruto made sure that I was always taken care of, even when he was only sixteen.” The blonde woman looked downcast at the memories of Naruto only being 17, coming home exhausted because he had triple shifts at work, after a full day of school. He would come home every night, and even if Ino was already in bed for the next day, she’d make dinner, and leave it in the microwave for him so that he’d never go to bed hungry. “I was only eleven. We struggled, but we made it. My brother may be an idiot, but he’s a hard worker. It took his blood sweat and tears to start that restaurant of his. That place is his life. I won’t let anybody ruin the good things he’s done. Not even you.”

“He’s my best friend. Shit, Naruto and I still share an apartment - which is why he won’t take you back to his place, in case you’re wondering.” The angry and shocked look on Sasuke’s face made Ino want to smile, but she refrained from doing so. “He’s been trying to protect you from me, but he should know that I find out everything. A good guy through and through, I suppose...” Ino picked up her cookie, giving signal that she was done talking for the moment.

Sasuke took a moment to take in all that she’d said. Eventually, he took a large sip of his coffee, and cleared his throat. “I see.” He said, almost awkwardly, trying to mask it with annoyance. Ino could understand why he was so flustered. He’d made a horrible impression with his interest’s only living relative, biological or not.. “I’ve always wondered why the Dobe wouldn’t let me come to his house.” The raven mused to himself. He straightened up,  his face hard as stone as he studied her. “So is this what you wanted? To let me know -”

“I asked you to come here because I want to know what you're high maintenance ass wants with my older brother.” The blonde cut him off with a hand waving around dismissively, her voice  taking on a not so friendly tone, the expression on her face quite blasé . “I’ve heard of your track history, Sasuke.You run men into the ground. I won’t let Naruto end up the same way.” Pale blue eyes held a fire within them.

A scoff escaped Sasuke’s lips, he even had the nerve to look offended. “I would never do that to the Dobe.” He said through clenched teeth. “I…. I actually…. I-”

He was cut off by Ino’s snide sneer. “You what? You love him? Care for him? Sasuke to be frank, I don’t think you could handle being with someone like Naruto. He’s not going to coddle you, and treat you like some Adonis. Naruto’s restaurant is going to bring him in a lot of money one day, but until then, he’s not rich. He can’t spoil you.” She reminded him, looking out the window. “And I won’t let him lose everything over you, either.”

“I know that!” Sasuke finally snapped.

That made Ino jump slightly, and she turned to look at him. His face was tinted with red, and he almost looked embarrassed. “I know being with him is going to change my life, but I want this. I want him.” His head turned to the side, as if he found something else more interesting, now that Ino’s full attention was on him. “Look…. I know I’m a spoiled bitch. I know I have a bad history of dating, and I know that I’ve never had to struggle once in my life. I’m rude, moody, and I don’t know how to be kind to the people who care about me…. But I don’t want to be that way, not anymore….” Ino’s eyes widened slightly at his words.

Sasuke’s blush deepened as he continued. “Naruto…. He makes me want to be different. I’ve… I’ve never felt like I wasn’t good enough before. But when I got to know him, I started to realize that even more than I like him, I admire him. I want to be genuine, hardworking, a good person, just like Naruto…. because if not…. then I just don’t deserve him.” His fingers were tracing the lid of his coffee cup. Ino could tell that he was willing himself to continue.

“I have a lot of problems, and I’m not always a good person, but Naruto saw through that. He’s giving me a chance that I don’t even deserve. I want to be different for him.” Ino merely sat there and studied Sasuke for a moment. She could see the fondness in his eyes at the mention of her brother. She knew that the man wasn’t used to sharing his emotions, so she took what he was saying to heart. Sasuke Uchiha was known to be one of the most cold people in the town. His nickname used to be the ‘Ice Prince’.

“To answer you more directly. I don’t want anything from Naruto but his affections. In fact I don’t even need that. I’d chase him even if he didn’t want me.” Sasuke informed her, finally looking Ino in the eyes. “Even if you tried to stop me, I’d still chase him. I won’t let anyone else have him, and I won’t let anyone tear us apart.” His eyes shone in determination. “Not even you.” He turned back to his coffee and began to drink, ending his rant.

The two sat in silence for a moment, finishing off their respective orders, taking in the conversation they’d just had.

Ino was surprised, to say the least. She hadn’t expected that from the Uchiha. It was obvious that the man was falling for her brother, and more than likely, Naruto was falling for him as well. She hid a small smile behind her hands, but she couldn’t stop the emotional feelings welling up inside of her. She placed money on the table to pay or their orders, and she stood. “Come on. You walked here, right? I’ll drive you.” She said, not looking at him once as she began to walk towards the exit.

For as long as Ino could remember, it had always been her and her brother. But things were changing. Ino was starting something with Sakura, while Naruto and Sasuke were literally falling in love behind her back. What could Ino do but watch and let it happen, now?

As she unlocked the doors, and the two stepped inside of the car. Ino stopped for a moment, and let out a shaky sigh. “I’m going to trust you, Sasuke Uchiha.” She said, ignoring his look of confusion. “You’re going to be the first person that I put in to take care of my brother. He’s loud, hyper, annoying, but he’s a really good person. He saved me. I’m trusting you to make him happy.” This was extremely hard for her. “I guess I have a weird brother complex. I know I’m overprotective as hell, but ever since I was eleven, he’s been all I have. I wasn’t even his blood sister, but he did everything in his power to make sure that I was taken care of. I do the same, whether he understands it or not.”

Ino jumped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked over to the passenger seat, and saw a small smile on Sasuke’s face. “I get it.” And although those were the only words he spoke, Ino knew exactly what he was trying to tell her. She sent him a small smile back, before putting her key into the engine, reversing out of the parking space she was in. “You can just take me back to Sakura’s-”

“No.” Ino interrupted. “I think it’s about time you’ve made an appearance in our apartment. Naruto should be home by now with Inojin.” She informed him with a grin. “Besides, we could use another addition to the beautiful faces in our house for wine night, tonight. Text Sakura, let her know to come as well.”

Sasuke snorted., seemingly reverting back to his old self. “Wine night?”

“Yep! We drink wine, eat a good dinner, and watch movies all night. You down?”

Ino was too busy driving to notice the small genuine smile that came to Sasuke’s lips. “Yeah, I’m down.” He answered her.

The door burst open, and Ino stepped through. “Honey, I’m home~” She sang, and as if on cue, a small beige colored pomeranian came bounding out of a hallway, running towards her at high speed. “Oh, my little baby, Inojin. I’ve missed you.” Ino cooed as she bent down to take her dog in her arms. “Leave your shoes by the door, hun.” She said to the figure behind her. “Naruto!” She called.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Naruto’s baritone voice was heard throughout the apartment, as he stepped out of his room, yawning and ruffling his already messy hair. “What took you so long?” He questioned, but as he came to meet her by the door, he stopped to see Sasuke just standing behind her with his usual small scowl on his face.

Once the two boys made eye contact, almost as fast as lightning, Sasuke launched himself at Naruto, his legs wrapping around the man’s waist, and his arms came to wrap around his neck. “I missed you, Dobe.” Sasuke sighed, clinging to him.

Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to keep his balance as Sasuke clung to him. “Sasuke-Teme!” He said, almost whining. He looked between the raven and his sister, almost frantically. “I-um, Sis, Ino-bears, I uh….” He was trying to get his words together. He didn’t know what to say, that much was clear.

Sasuke snickered as he nuzzled his face in the crook of Naruto’s neck. “She knows, Dobe.” That was when Sasuke pulled back to give the blonde a glare. “Why didn’t you tell me she was your sister?”

It was then that Ino decided to join the conversation. “Yeah Naruto, why didn’t you tell him that I was your sister? Are you ashamed of me?” She asked dramatically, the back of her hand resting on her forehead as she looked off into space, feigning a sad look. “I’m hurt, Big Bro. I really am.” She said, giggling a bit at Naruto’s shocked expression.

He looked between the two almost identical smirking faces, and sighed. “Oh, I’m in for hell with you two around, aren’t I?” He asked dejectedly. It didn’t matter, he already knew the answer they were going to give him.

“Of course.” “Hn.” Was said at the same time, but their smirks only seemed to grow.

Ino moved past the two, and started towards her bedroom, Inojin following at her heels. “I’m gonna call Sakura, and you two can go start on some dinner for wine night!” She said cheerfully. A soft smile came to her lips as she dialed the number, and it was immediately answered. “Hey, Babe. Wanna come over tonight…? The four of us are all gonna hang out, eat, and drink.” Her mood brightened even more when she heard the excited tone on the other end of the phone telling her that she would be on her way in a few minutes.

Ino missed hearing Sasuke compliment Naruto on having a sister who really cared about him, and she missed Naruto's adoring smile on his face as he agreed with him.

Things were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, if people actually like this somewhere out in the world, I might make something in the same verse, with SakuIno and NaruSasu as the main couples. Also, if you recommend something, and I like the pairing. I might just write something for you. Thank you for reading!


End file.
